Pocky game
by yola1996acuario
Summary: (oneshot)La paz en la que vivia Tsuna era hermosa, o al menos lo fue hasta que Reborn le manda a hacer peticiones suicidas sumadas a la bazuca de los 10 años ademas de algunos pockys...6927


**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, este oneshot nacio de la primera vez que comi un pocky, la verdad lo comi hace unas semanas y ,¿Que puedo decir?la inspiración me dio una cachetada salvaje lol**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...lastimosa, triste y miserablemente no me pertenece, aun.**

* * *

 **Pocky Game**

Dos meses de paz y tranquilidad luego de que se rompiera la maldición de los arcobalenos fue lo único que le dieron como descanso de la mafia antes de que le llamaran, dos meses en los que vivió prácticamente en el paraiso, eso si quitaba los sádicos despertares matutinos del demonio sádico, pero ahora le venían con esto.

Quería echarse a llorar.

Reborn ya había hecho todos los preparativos para su ida y vuelta a la mansión del _Nono_ , además de haberle amenazado a punta de balazos sobre el hecho de que _todos_ sus guardianes debían de estar presentes. Sus guardianes de la Tormenta, de la Lluvia, del Sol y del Trueno no tenían ningún inconveniente en ir a la reunión con el _Nono_ en Italia, para su gran alivio. Además que ya había negociado, dolorosamente, con Hibari-san prometiéndole una pelea -contra su voluntad- para que fuese. De la charla que tuvo con sus guardianes de la Niebla solo Chrome había aceptado, si Reborn se enteraba ,lo mas que seguro, lo volvía coladera. Para colmo de males su guardiana de la Niebla le dejo solo con su guardián de la Niebla quien parecía divertido por ese hecho.

¿Que cosa horrible había hecho en su vida pasada?

Hasta ahora había andado cuatro horas tratando de convencer a su guardián y aun no lo lograba además que este hasta le hizo cuestionarse si es que era correcto ir o no a la reunión con el _Nono_ lo cual no le estaba beneficiando en nada. En el tiempo en el cual le trato de convencer habían pasado por la tienda de conveniencia abierta las 24 horas, el árcade y ahora estaban en el parque, y al parecer Mukuro hacia oídos sordos a todo lo que le decía soltando una que otra de sus risas peculiares, lo positivo de todo era que no desaparecía bajo su niebla o al menos así fue hasta que apareció Lambo llorando algo sobre demonios pervertidos. El pequeño Guardian del trueno apunto de usar la bazuca de los 10 años en si mismo fallo miserablemente al tropezarse con sus propios pies y dejando que la bazuca aun activada cayera en cámara lenta hacia él, lo que nunca espero fue que Mukuro le jalara haciendo que la bazuca cayera sobre si mismo.

¿Mukuro acababa de protegerle?

El espeso humo rosa inundo la visión del castaño cuando escucho la muletilla mas que conocida. Tsuna busco con la mirada a su guardián del Rayo pero ya no habían señales de este.

-Oya~ Oya~ –El humo se fue disipando dejando ver a un Mukuro aun mas alto con el cabello recogido en una coleta y las mismas ropas que le vio cuando fueron al futuro para enfrentarse a Byakura, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención y le hizo ruborizarse furiosamente sino la forma en la que el mayor lo miraba era mas profunda de lo usual, mas… diferente. El castaño observo como su guardián 10 años en el futuro tenia algo entre los labios, ¿eso era un pocky de chocolate?– Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí~

El mayor sonrió con esa misma sonrisa socarrona de siempre antes de acabarse parte del pocky que había traído de su tiempo interrumpiendo su juego.

-Mu..ku..uro

Sip. El castaño era adorable en cualquier momento del tiempo.

-Kufufufu ¿Como has estado, Tsunayoshi-kun?– Mukuro se fue acercando los pocos pasos que le separaban del menor el cual parecía mas y mas nervioso a cada segundo, además de que mantenía un profundo sonrojo. _Que refrescante._ Al Tsunayoshi-kun de su tiempo le era mas difícil hacerle ruborizar no como al castaño de este tiempo, quien mostraba un lindo y sonrojado rostro. En vista de que el castaño parecía haberse vuelto mudo decidió cambiar la pregunta.– ¿Y de que hablabas con mi joven yo?

La verdad que el mayor tenia bastante curiosidad, por como había visto estaba solo con el castaño, o al menos así había sido por la interrupción del lacayo del ex-arcobaleno, por lo que podía deducir.

La mente de Tsuna era un desastre, mas de lo normal. Tenia a su guardián de la niebla 10 años en el futuro y lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se veía y no era que el de su tiempo estuviese mal pero el que tenia enfrente era mas… se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas.

Espera un segundo, miro la mano de su guardián de la niebla solo para encontrar el anillo de la Niebla de Vongola, le dio una esperanza.

-¿Co..mo puedo hacer para que va..yas con nossotros a Italia?

El mayor sonrió perezosamente, era extremadamente raro escuchar el tartamudeo nervioso del Tsunayoshi-kun de su tiempo.

-¿Que le haz ofrecido a mi joven yo hasta ahora?

Tsuna se quedo mudo mientras que el mayor reía con esa curiosa risa suya.

-¿Ofre..ci..do?

Solo le había estado siguiendo por todos lados tratando que aceptara ir con todos hacia Italia sin importarle nada mas, había sido muy desconsiderado pero él tampoco sabia que tenia que ofrecer algo.

-Kufufufu debes entenderlo de una vez Tsunayoshi-kun.– El ilusionista se acerco tanto hacia el castaño para luego ponerle una mano en la barbilla levantándosela suavemente logrando que el sonrojo del menor se extendiese por todo su rostro, las orejas y el cuello dándole un aspecto aun mas… _apetecible_.– Nada en esta vida es gratis.

Eso pareció enfriar un poco al menor que miro con sus grandes ojos caramelo a los bicolores de su guardián antes de soltar un suspiro. La curiosidad era casi palpable.

-¿Qui..eres que te page?

Y ahí estaba otra vez, el peli índigo recordó que había ocasiones en los que la inocencia del menor le llego a exasperar como en ese momento, se consoló con que solo en unos tres o cuatro años mas y el menor captaría todas y cada una de las indirectas que se le mandaban, con su omnipresente ayuda claro esta.

-Creo que no me haz entendido. –Al menos tenia que dejarle algo en claro.– No quiero dinero.

El castaño aun sentía caliente el lugar donde su guardián tocaba por mas que solo sea con sus guantes de cuero, se sentia embriagante, mas aun cuando olía esa colonia que tenia, no era un olor fuerte pero tampoco uno suave sino una combinación de chocolate y almizcle que desprendía el heterocromático… Tsuna se volvió a reprender mentalmente, no era momento de pensar en ello.

-¿En..tonces?

El mayor sonrió gatunamente.

-¿Alguna vez haz jugado el pocky game, Tsunayoshi-kun?o.

-No. – Tsuna creía haber escuchado de ese juego entre sus compañeros de aula, mas no conocía las reglas ni nunca había llegado a jugarlo.

-Chive d'oro apre ogni porta.– Las únicas palabras que entendió fueron ¨chive¨ que significaba llave y ¨porta¨ que si mal no recordaba era puerta, todo por las clases de italiano que Reborn le había empezado a dar. Maldito Reborn con sus malditos electrochoques.– Si juegas eso conmigo cada vez que me pidas algo aceptare, tenlo en mente.

Y el peli índigo no mentía, desde la primera vez que jugaron nunca se negaba de cualquiera de las peticiones del menor cuando usaban ese juego de por medio, claro que no todo terminaba ahí. El heterocromático sonrió aun mas desplazando su mano del mentón hacia la oreja del castaño causándole algunos estremecimientos al menor como también que el sonrojado rostro del menor se pusiese un poco mas caliente, si seguía así no sabia cuando se iria el sonrojo.

-Pero.. ¿como lo ju..egas?

Pese a que Tsuna había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano en hacer esa pregunta, ya era tarde.

El espeso humo les rodeo haciendo toser al joven castaño a la vez que escuchaba una risa conocida pero diferente a la de hace unos minutos, el humo rosa se fue disipando dejando ver a un Mukuro de su tiempo con medio pocky en la boca, lo cual estaba comiendo tranquilamente a la vez que en sus manos tenia dos paquetes de pockys sin abrir.

 _¿Todos en el futuro comerían pockys o su yo del futuro estaba tratando de convencer al Mukuro del futuro?_

El ilusionista termino de comer el pocky que tenia en la boca rememorando el nuevo juego que le enseño una versión futura de su _Jefe_ , lo pondría en practica en alguna ocasión.

- _Kufufufu il futuro è divertimento._

Italiano, italiano y mas italiano

 _¿Por que todos los mafiosos hablaban italiano?_... hasta en su castaña cabeza sonaba mal.

-Muku..ro.

El peli índigo miro al castaño sonrojado lo cual no le gusto nada, la diversión se esfumo en un instante al igual que su sonrisa.

-¿Y bien Tsunayoshi-kun?¿Ya me puedo ir? ¿O tienes algo mas que decir?

El castaño decidió arriesgarse y tomar las palabras de su guardián diez años mayor.

-Pocky Ga..m…me. ¡Juegalo conmigo!

Y la diversión volvió.

El peli índigo sonrió de lado como cuando quería burlarse de algo o de alguien pero en esta ocasión su sonrisa no era para nada burlona, es mas parecía la sonrisa de un gato apunto de saltar sobre su presa.

 _No podía ser mas perfecto._ Mukuro recordó todo lo aprendido haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Oya~ Oya~¿Tan siquiera sabes como jugarlo?

-No.– Tsuna maldijo mentalmente. El Mukuro 10 años en el futuro no le había dicho la manera de jugarlo en ningún momento, tal vez no fue muy inteligente de su parte ofrecer un juego que no sabia ni jugar, no conocía ni las reglas. El castaño empezó a cogerse las manos de manera nerviosa lo que hizo que el ilusionista extendiese su sonrisa.

-Kufufufu Yo si.– Lo único que el castaño pudo ver fue la niebla desprenderse del cuerpo de Mukuro rodeando todo el lugar por donde se encontraban antes de que luego todo se volviese oscuro por unos segundos. Le fue facil reconocer KokuyoLand, el mismo lugar en el que siempre paraban Mukuro y su grupo pero no veía a nadie alrededor.– Nadie nos vera, Tsunayoshi-kun.– La voz del ilusionista llamo su atención haciendo que dejase el escrutinio del lugar.

 _¿Por qué nadie los vería? ¿Era necesario o tal vez era alguna clase de regla en el juego?_ Si, eso debía ser _._

-Bien.

La sonrisa de Mukuro se amplio al ver los curiosos y confiados ojos de su castaño ¨ _Jefe¨._

-Si finalizas el juego iré sin objeción alguna a donde me pidas, incluso me comportare.

Era curioso como esos grandes ojos castaños podían ser tan fáciles de leer, como la sorpresa mezclada con la curiosidad y la ingenuidad del castaño podían hacerle ver mas apetecible de lo que ya era.

-¡¿Enserio?!

Tsuna estaba que no se lo creia. No podía tener tan buena suerte, debía haber escuchado mal.

El ilusionista camino de manera relajada hasta llegar a su sofá favorito dejándose caer pero sin apartar sus heterocromáticos ojos de los del castaño quien parecía bastante feliz por sus anteriores palabras pero tambien dudoso.

Si, seria de lo mas divertido.

-Pero, si pierdes tendrás que jugar este juego hasta que me canse.

El menor movió la cabeza afirmativamente varias veces.

 _¡Reborn no le torturaría hoy! C_ asi sentía que veía el Valhala.

-¡Si!

Confirmado. Tsunayoshi-kun no tenia idea del juego que había propuesto, su error no el suyo.

-Acércate.

El menor obediente pero algo dudoso se acerco hasta el sofá en el que se encontraba su guardián de la Niebla, no se sentó simplemente se quedo parado al frente de su guardián como esperando ordenes.

-¿Co..mo se..?– Todo lo que el menor tuviese que preguntar murió al sentir el pequeño vértigo de ser jalado hacia el sofá, por la fuerza que se uso termino echado en la parte contraria a donde se encontraba su guardián al cual miro abrir una de las cajas de pocky con una sonrisa divertida, se veía mejor con esa…se reprendió mentalmente nuevamente. _¿Qué rayos pensaba?_

-¿Cómo se Juega? Es bastante sencillo.– El ilusionista se coloco cerca del castaño quien se apoyo sobre sus codos mirándole, Mukuro no pudo mas que sonreír al ver los enormes ojos caramelo agrandarse antes su cercanía y mas aun cuando le coloco un pocky de chocolate en la boca; los sonrojos del menor eran adorables, y lo hacían ver aun mejor.–No te lo vayas a comer, al menos no aun.

-¿Uhm?

Tsuna estaba confundido.

¿Era esto parte del juego?

¿Era necesario que su guardián estuviese prácticamente encima de él?

-Te explicare la única regla de este juego.– El castaño asintió medio dudoso a las palabras de su guardián a lo que este acerco aun mas su rostro poniéndole de los nervios, sabia que su cara debía de parecer una remolacha para esos momentos. Mukuro se relamió los labios al coger con los enguantados dedos el otro extremo del pocky. –Tienes que avanzar hasta el final comiendo sin detenerte, si lo rompes pierdes.

Mukuro hizo una cuenta regresiva.

3.

2.

1.

-¡¿HIEEEE?!

Tsuna casi se infarta además de que se hubiese caído del sofá si no fuese por su guardián quien evito su caída encerrándole con ambos brazos, en una de las manos del ilusionista aun se podía ver el pocky de chocolate salvado.

-Kufufufu Recuerda tus palabras, Tsunayoshi-kun~

El ilusionista ya esperaba una negativa por parte del castaño pero aun así se divertiría un poco con el menor, total algo de esta privacidad poco común debía de ser aprovechada ya que era prácticamente un milagro o uno de los juegos sucios del ex-arcobaleno para que se quedase con Vongola; como odiaba que el ex-arcobaleno conociera perfectamente su debilidad lo que no le gustaba demasiado que digamos menos aun cuando mandaba a dicha debilidad a convencerle de algo siempre que podía.

-Yo..oo….per..ro…–A Tsuna le daba nervios lo que pudiese pasar a la vez que se extendía un calorcito por el estomago, un calorcito mas que conocido, uno que solo podía provocar la cercanía de su guardián.– Es..ta bien.

La cara de Mukuro fue un poema hasta que su usual sonrisa socarrona de siempre hizo acto de presencia, pero habia algo diferente.

El ilusionista volvió a colocar el pocky en la boca del sonrojado castaño, si esta era una oportunidad mas que única y no seria un estúpido para desaprovecharla.

-Juguemos, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Mukuro empezó a morder el extremo de uno de los pocky saboreando la galleta y el chocolate al igual que Tsuna quien mordía cada pedazo del pocky acercándose cada vez mas a su guardián, el menor podría llegar a apostar con el mismo demonio mayor escapado del Averno(Reborn) a que el frenético latido de su corazón era perfectamente audible.

Una mordida mas era lo que separaba a ambos adolecentes.

Mukuro sonrió sosteniéndole el mentón al castaño terminando con esa horrible distancia que los separaba, ambos chicos tenían los labios junto en un beso casto.

Que se podía decir Tsuna había ganado.

El guardián se separo ligeramente para ver la pupila dilata de los ojos caramelo del castaño además del sonrojado rostro del menor quien se relamió los labios de manera inconsciente; el ilusionista se volvió a acercar al rostro del castaño presionando suavemente sus labios con los de su _jefe_ , quien sabe y esta era su unica oportunidad en lo que tenia la guardia baja.

El suave contacto fue electrizante, por primera vez el contacto que el guardián de la Niebla sentía con el castaño era mas intimo de lo usual, no era una simple metida de mano con las que lo solía fastidiarle cada que podía o algún comentario subido de tono, esto era algo mas que tocar al castaño, era mas que un simple beso.

Tsuna no sabia si era el shock, era el momento o quien sabe que diablos pero se dejo hacer.

Mukuro recorrió con su lengua los suaves labios del adorable Tsunayoshi-kun quien soltó un suave suspiro haciendo que el peli índigo mordiese el labio inferior del contrario jalándolo ligeramente y provocando que el menor gimiera su nombre quedamente, era una sensacion increible. El ilusionista deslizo una de sus manos enguatadas lentamente por el mentón a la mandíbula del castaño hasta llegar cerca del lóbulo de la oreja del menor provocando algunos estremecimientos placenteros mientras que su otra mano ascendía hasta la nuca del mismo presionando ligeramente profundizando el beso, iniciando una cadencia suave, sensual, caliente y jodidamente erotica. Era divertido molestar al menor con la cadencia suave del beso como también el frotar sus caderas con las del mismo provocando una deliciosa fricción que hacia que el ambiente a su alrededor subiese un par de grados a la vez que se podía escuchar los suaves gemidos amortiguados de los dos.

Mukuro nunca sabría que fue primero, el hecho que Tsunayoshi-kun rodeara su cintura con ambas piernas aumentando la fricción o el que le rodease el cuello para que luego le empujase a profundizar el beso, la verdad no le importaba, mucho menos cuando estrecho el cuerpo del castaño aun mas de lo que hacia provocndo que la fricción de las caderas entre ellos aumentase. Los movimientos de labios del menor eran torpes pero se dejaban guiar fácilmente por su boca hasta que luego de un par de minutos el joven capo capto el ritmo, los suaves y dulces labios del menor embriagaban al ilusionista, quien por fin introdujo su lengua dentro de la humeda cavidad del castaño. Tsuna se quedo quieto por unos segundos mientras que el ilusionista recorría cada parte de la boca, memorizando, recorriendo, buscando e incitando a la lengua del joven capo a que se uniese a ese juego cadente, poco a poco y con algo de nervios el menor dejo a su lengua danzar con la del peli índigo y aunque el joven capo fuese un buen alumno para aprender, lo cual lo demostró cuando atrajo hacia si al ilusionista que le había empezado a dar besos suaves deslizando sus labios por los del joven capo, jugando con ellos; Mukuro sintió con sorpresa como el castaño introducía su dulce lengua incitando a la suya, a lo cual no tardo, pero a diferencia del anterior juego donde él tenia el control esta vez fue el castaño quien guio, provocativo, haciendo parecer que se dejaba guiar en ese momento torturoso a la vez que movica con insistencia sus caderas contra las suyas.

Tsunayoshi-kun sucio con él, lo debía tener en cuenta para el futuro.

El ilusionista se separo ligeramente del rostro del joven capo, solo lo mínimo para que ambos pudiesen respirar el mismo aire que el contrario, regular sus agitadas respiraciones, en ningún momento ninguno dio signo de separarse manteniendo el contacto, una necesidad para asegurarse de que esto que pasaba era real y no una simple ilusión.

El joven capo, aun mareado por el beso y tan rojo como una remolacha, bendijo la poca luz que había en Kokuyo; había besado a Mukuro y pese a que siempre había dudado de su cuerpo cuando tenia cerca a su guardián con sinceridad le había gustado y mucho, podía ser que incluso demasiado. Estaba seguro de que se podía volver adicto a eso; besar a Mukuro era embriagante además de la sensación placentera que le recorrió desde la punta de los pies al cabello, la fricción de sus cuerpos, la cadencia del beso fue exasperante pero deliciosa, fue algo fuerte, algo tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil de describir que le llenaba dentro de si. Besar a su Guardian de la Niebla habia sido algo que gustaria volver a repetir aunque no lo fuese a decir.

-¿Cuan..do será el vue..lo, Tsunayoshi-kun?– Pese a que Mukuro respiraba algo agitado le era deliciosa la cercanía con el menor. Tsuna no pudo responder a la pregunta del ilusionista aun con las piernas enredadas alrededor de las caderas del peli índigo además de muy agitado y sonrojado por el beso, por su parte Mukuro solo amplio su sonrisa al ver el apetecible estado del castaño a la vez que nuevamente se relamía los labios.– Kufufufu ¿Quieres repetir, Tsunayoshi-kun?– El castaño no pudo ni responder aun mareado como se encontraba, solo sintió como otro pocky era colocado en su boca.– Aceptare todo lo que me pidas si hacemos esto cada vez que me pidas algo.

Volvieron a jugar aunque Tsuna ya había ganado el primer juego.

Que se podía decir, los planes de Reborn siempre salían como él quería.

* * *

 **~Mansión Vongola, 10 Años en el futuro~**

El humo rosa inundo la oficina del Decimo Vongola, quien estaba sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio a la espera de que aquel humo desapareciese.

-Kufufufu.

Poco a poco el heterocromático puedo observar al Tsunayoshi-kun de su tiempo, si bien era bastante grande los cambios tanto físicos como psicológicos que podían haber en 10 años en esencia el castaño era el mismo chico que conoció cuando le dio una paliza a Ave-kun.

-Espero que no atormentases a mi yo de 10 años atrás.

El peli índigo se encogió de hombros caminando hacia el Tsunayoshi-kun de su tiempo.

-Le lance algunas indirectas.

Tsuna se rio de manera juguetona a la vez que volteaba entre sus dedos un pedazo de pocky.

-¿Debería preocuparme?

Mukuro había hecho su parte con las indirectas y por las 2 cajas faltantes de las que había traído al parecer su castaño novio había hecho lo mismo.

-Kufufufu no lo creo.– El heterocromático movió ligeramente la silla en la que el joven Capo se encontraba la vez que observa como el castaño colocaba en sus labios el pedazo de pocky de chocolate que anteriormente había estado revolviendo entre sus dedos; el peli índigo apoyo sus manos en los posa brazos de la silla del castaño mientras iba acercando al rostro del joven Capo quien sonreía provocadoramente.– ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

Mukuro mordió un pedazo del pocky obteniendo un puchero del castaño quien simplemente se termino la parte restante.

-¿De ti mismo? Para nada.

El peli índigo sintió como le jalaban de la corbata antes de que le diesen un suave beso.

Si, le encantaba el Tsunayoshi-kun de su tiempo.

El ilusionista no pudo reprimir una sonrisa socarrona antes de colocar una mano en nuca del joven Capo.

-Me enseñaste a jugar por lo que veo.

Tsunayoshi-kun cogió una de las cajas abiertas sacando otro de los pockys de chocolate que tanto les gustaban ambos.

-¿No quería que lo hiciera? O ¿es porque nuevamente caímos en una de las artimañas de Reborn?

El ilusionista obvio cualquier pregunta del menor agrando su sonrisa al ver ese brillo travieso en la mirada acaramelada.

-¿Donde nos habíamos quedado?

Tsuna enredo uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del heterocromático acercándole mas a él a la vez que le sonreía descaradamente.

-Me tratabas de convencer de ir a la habitación~

Puede que el Tsunayoshi-kun de hace 10 años en el pasado fuese refrescante pero prefería miles de veces a este descarado mafioso, quien ya tenia un pocky en la boca a la espera sonriéndole inocentemente aunque de inocente no tuviese nada.

Como le gustaba el Tsunayoshi-kun de su tiempo.

Mismo juego.

Mismas reglas.

Diferente relación.

* * *

 **Chive d'oro apre ogni porta: Llave de oro abre todas las puertas.  
**

 **il futuro è divertimento: el futuro es divertido.**

 **Nono: Noveno.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
